


Rebel Yell

by SlasherFiend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Episode Related, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Hugs, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: A few moments of Sam and Cas taking care of Gabriel and a bit of Gabriel's thought process when finally breaking out his wings and standing up to Asmodeus.





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I just really wanted to write Sam hugging Gabe, because he needed one let's be real.  
> Also it was fun to tap back into Gabriel's voice after four years, didn't realize it was still there.

As Gabriel scrambled back from them, Sam shook his head. “You know what, this was a bad idea. We can come back later, maybe he’ll have rested by then.”

 

Sam hated the twist in his gut as Gabriel whimpered and gazed at him and Cas with wide unknowing eyes. Sam knew they shouldn’t have forced Gabriel to take his grace back.

 

Gabriel needed to adjust, needed time to take in the fact that he was safe.

 

Sam left and Cas followed him.

 

Later, Sam went to check on Gabriel, after he had written on the walls.

 

Gabriel sat curled in on himself and Sam recognized the pain in Gabriel’s eyes, the desire to just be left alone.

 

“Gabriel,” Sam said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Gabe. I know you want to hide, you think it’s easier to stop the pain. But people need you, your family needs you. I need you.” Sam tilted his head, to look into Gabriel’s golden eyes. “I held out hope you know. That you were alive. I understand why you didn’t come back, why you didn’t fight with Dean and me. But things are different now. So you had your hookers and your fun, but the world needs you.”

 

Gabriel didn’t move and Sam sighed, getting up.

 

“Porn stars.”

 

Sam turned back around.

 

“They were porn stars Sam.” Gabriel’s lips lifted into a smirk.

 

Sam let out a chuckle. “Whatever.” He sat back on the bed, pushing his hair behind his ear. “I didn’t think I was going to snap you out of it. I was afraid you had forgotten about what we had.”

 

“I could never forget you Samsquatch.” Gabriel stretched out. “But I had to protect those memories, otherwise-”

 

Sam shook his head. “I get it, you don’t have to explain.” He stared at Gabriel for a long moment. “Now that you’re back, can I-I mean, would you be ok with me kissing you?”

 

“Be gentle with me you moose.”

 

Sam laughed and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, holding him close without thinking about it.

 

Gabriel stiffened at the contact, but then settled into Sam’s arms. “There’s no rush for you to go, right?” Gabriel let out a deep breath and hugged Sam back after a beat.

 

Sam went to pull away when Gabriel’s grip tightened and he let out a soft sob. “Hey, hey.”

 

Gabriel sniffled and Sam frowned, rubbing Gabriel’s back. “I won’t leave.”

 

“You have no idea how I screamed for you, for you to come save me.”

 

“I can imagine,” Sam muttered, not caring if Gabriel’s blood was getting on his shirt.

 

There were always casualties in their line of work, Sam had known that for a long time, had even accepted Gabriel among them. Somehow this was worse, knowing he had been alive and a prisoner for years… “I should have done something.”

 

“You didn’t know, you had no reason to look for me. That’s on me.”

 

Sam pulled back sharply. “Hey, no. It’s not your fault Gabe. What matters is that you’re safe here. You can stay for as long as you want.” Sam untangled himself from Gabriel, as much as he didn’t want to, and went to get Cas to tell him Gabriel was back to himself.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gabriel’s breathing picked up when he heard Asmodeus’ voice on Sam’s phone. Thankfully Cas’s grip on his shoulder tightened. Gabriel didn’t hear the end of the conversation, he was trying not to panic, not to cower, despite his restored grace. He was used to submitting now, to avoid pain.

 

Sam turned to Gabriel. “It’s ok, we’re not handing you over to him.” He went to check the warding and Cas followed him into the hallway, to talk.

 

Then an alarm went off and they walked away.

 

Gabriel’s heart pounded and he got to his feet. He didn’t want to be left alone, not right now. He took a step into the hall, noticed the glowing warding, and then demons popped up beside him.

 

He ran down the hall, he could hear Sam and Castiel fighting in another room.

 

The demons cut off Gabriel’s escape at the end of the hall and grabbed him.

 

He whined and tugged against them.

 

One of them slapped him in the face.

 

Gabriel quieted down and was dragged out to Asmodeus.

 

Gabriel eyed Sam and Castiel, before turning to Asmodeus.

 

Gabriel lowered his gaze, straining against the demon’s grips. He had screwed up, he knew what came with that.

 

“I’m going to have to punish you severely.” Asmodeus’ eyes shone with a dark desire. He loved hurting Gabriel, snapping bones and grinding his cuts into the dirt on the floor.

 

Gabriel cried out, but no words passed his lips, only a distressed shout as he was pulled up the stairs.

 

The demons lead him, careful to not harm him or it would be their asses on the line.

 

Gabriel’s gaze flicked down to Sam and Castiel.

 

They couldn’t breathe, didn’t stand a chance. They needed help.

 

Gabriel had to do something, he wasn’t weak, he wasn’t going to cower anymore! He was an archangel, he didn’t have to take any crap from these demons.

 

He tossed the demons down the stairs and let his wings flare out for the first time in a long time. He burned Asmodeus with glee and then went back down to Sam and Castiel. He was free, he was himself, and he wasn’t going to be used again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean came back. “Where’s Gabriel?”

 

“He’s gone.” Sam licked his lips. It hurt a little to know Gabriel had left, but he understood why he had done it.

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean gone?”

 

“Dean,” Castiel tried.

 

“He just needs some space, some time to breathe.” Sam folded his arms over his chest.

 

“And we can’t stop an archangel,” Castiel added.

 

“So how are we supposed to get mom and Jack back? We don’t know if he’ll come back!” Dean’s eyes blazed in anger and frustration.

 

“He’ll come back Dean. Just...let him have time to adjust before he decides to trust us again. He died last time. I understand why he wouldn’t want to join the fight right away.”

 

Sam believed Gabriel would come back, he had promised Sam if they made it out alive on the other side of the Apocalypse he would come see them, see him. Sam had to believe in that still, that Gabriel was more than Chuck and Lucifer thought. Otherwise Sam wouldn’t have a lot to put faith in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, I don't bite I swear, I just don't know how to link this.


End file.
